


Prodigal Son

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by the recent Junhoe events. There is no happy ending.Disclaimer: I don't mean to speak for any members. This is fiction and takes a dark  perspective.





	Prodigal Son

Donghyuk took what felt like the first fresh of breath air of the day when he locked his bedroom door. Although tiredness after a concert was nothing new, tonight’s tiredness felt different. Tonight, his tiredness was eating his soul. Walking into his bathroom, he turned the shower to as cold as it would go.

He just wanted to get clean and get out as quickly as possible. Standing under the cold water, he hastily rubbed in the shampoo on his scalp, taking in the calming scent of whatever “plum-kadu” was supposed to smell like and watching the water carry away the grime of the day. Shutting off the water, he dried himself off before putting on a pair of boxers. Turning off his bedroom light, he walked back to his bed, the familiar pathway now etched into his memory. Enveloping himself under his comforter, Donghyuk took another deep breath, exhaling it as a wish that he’d fall asleep soon. Despite the fatigue, sleep didn’t come to him immediately. Instead, thoughts of the worst kind filled his mind. The first of which was his itinerary for tomorrow.

Tomorrow is Sunday, and on Sundays, he went to church with Junhoe.

Donghyuk tightened his already closed eyelids, trying to prevent the second thought from materializing. Unfortunately, his efforts were fruitless. The second thought inevitably hit him like a brick wave, opening the flood gates to all the bad thoughts he tried to keep at bay.

He wanted to stay far away from Junhoe...Junhoe who was toxic.

Donghyuk kept his eyes closed but distanced a part of the comforter away from him. His thoughts were espousing emotions that burned his skin and he no longer needed the comforter to keep him warm. Donghyuk tried in vain to steady his breathing and to calm his mind.

He was used to Junhoe grabbing everyone’s attention. He knew he couldn’t hold a candle to Junhoe’s voice, his looks, or his loud, attention grabbing personality. That was all fine. Long ago, Donghyuk had given up on even considering himself in the top half of the visuals or vocals of iKON. What he hadn’t given up on was the other members of iKON or iKONICs.

Donghyuk wiped the corner of his eye and stifled a sniffle, _allergies_ , he told himself.

A few days ago, Junhoe found himself in hot water. He had carelessly made comments in the middle of a tour schedule, and a week before iKON’s comeback. There was enough public scrutiny that YG cancelled several iKON events and showings. All because of Junhoe. Yet…Junhoe’s popularity grew. iKONICs showered Junhoe in affection and attention. Even iKON lathered the 2nd youngest in reassurance and solidarity. In doing so, Donghyuk began to question his role in iKON.

Bobby and Donghyuk had become best friends over time. This friendship was crafted from the damage of Hanbin’s perfectionism. After New Kids: Begin, the leader had detached and locked himself away from iKON in pursuit of redeeming himself as the G-Dragon successor YG expects him to be. In his absence, Bobby sought the friendship of Donghyuk and Donghyuk welcomed Bobby with open arms. Bobby wanted to be an elder brother, and Donghyuk, having been raised without a father, craved an elder brother. The two were a match made in heaven… Donghyuk thought.

Ever since iKON confessed of the awkwardness between Junhoe and Bobby, fans launched “JunBob” to the moon when they so as much breathed the same air. The “ship” didn’t bother Donghyuk until Junhoe’s scandal. Now Bobby goes out of his way to pair up with Junhoe, leaving Donghyuk by himself. The loneliness and abandonment especially sting when he hears the loud fan support for the cause of his loneliness.  _Why do they forget iKON is more than 2 members?_

Clearing his throat and readjusting himself in the bed, Donghyuk tried to clear his mind of these thoughts. But his thoughts latched themselves onto him. Junhoe was the prodigal son and Donghyuk hated the prodigal son. He never understood how it was fair or biblical that those who sinned would be celebrated and embraced with loving arms.

Why was Junhoe allowed to incite this scandal, to jeopardize iKON’s comeback, and yet be more loved than he was before the scandal? Why was Donghyuk, who chats with iKONICs more than any member, who cared for the other members, who would never speak carelessly, who would never jeopardize his members, and who wasn’t desperate for attention, so…unloved. Why wasn’t the “angel” the fans coined him to be treated like one?

Finally opening his eyes, Donghyuk stared at the dark while combing his fingers through his hair. He incessantly began to rub his temples to create any sensation to distract from the way his heart withered. As Donghyuk began to fall asleep, one last thought surfaced. He is supposed to have a one-on-one dance session with Hanbin tomorrow evening. At that moment, he realized he didn’t want to be a prodigal son. Come hell or high water, he'd never let himself be a Junhoe. He didn’t want to disappoint the man who had locked himself in a studio to give iKON a 3rd come back in a year. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing mind blowing but I wanted to post it while still relevant to the current situation.
> 
>  


End file.
